


Insert Title here

by amelia21



Category: Naruto, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:38:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia21/pseuds/amelia21
Summary: So what if Muffet had a daughter that was half Human, half monster. What if Gaster became whole again also as a half human, half monster and ended up caring for Muffet's daughter as they escaped the underground together when a genocide run was happening. This is what I think would happen if it happened in the Naruto world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I will add links to what the characters look like in the story. and just a warning it's probably going to be haribal so tips are greatly appreciated. Oh and can someone help me come up with a title please and thank you.

"Willow I want you to listen to me run until you get to the barrier try to cross it, Just remember I love you. Now go. Run Willow Run and don't look back!" Muffit told her daughter [Willow](http://amelia216.deviantart.com/art/Willow-After-excaping-the-underground-664563290). So she ran not long after left she heard chuckling and her mother's scream knowing that she'd die if she encountered the psychotic human, she continued running soon she reached the core. She quickly navigated the maze that is the core and reached the barrier. Seeing a [human like figure](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-PwwhrxIUvxo/TXB1MVhx3BI/AAAAAAAAAfo/v1B3jN1CkjE/s1600/Lady-Gaga-Born-This-Way-Music-Video-Screencaps-lady-gaga-19752821-1280-720.jpg) already there she thought it was the end to her life when the figure suddenly spoke "So once again I'm at the barrier perhaps I can cross it finally and see if I can finally free monster kind." Seeing as this figure didn't know about the genocide that was currently happening she slowly approached the figure hoping she wasn't making a fatal mistake. "Who, who are you?" Willow hesitantly asked so the figure turned around she could see him better now the the man said "I'm [W.D Gaster](http://amelia216.deviantart.com/art/Gaster-4-664558578) child, now what are you doing here at the barrier?" "The others are all gone a hu-human killed them all. My-My moth-mother to-told me to-to come here and see if I-I coul-could cross-cross the barrier." she said getting more upset the more she thought about it. Not at all registering that she was talking to the famous long lost royal scientist. "I.. see... well perhaps we can see if we can cross together." Gaster said in a comforting voice while smiling but she could tell he was worried. Willow nodded not speaking as to not burst into tears. Accepting the nod Gaster took her hand and then successfully walked through the barrier not knowing what would be on the other side.


End file.
